


MIKEY!

by meowieeel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5SoS smut, Bisexual, Boy x boy, Clemmings, Cliffaconda, Hemmatron, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke is real, Smut, comment 'muke is real' if you do, does anyone even read this, fan fiction, michael and luke, michael is hot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowieeel/pseuds/meowieeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is surfing the dark side of the internet when he comes across a story we call fan fiction. Disturbed, he initially tries to avoid it, that is, until he sees his name on the title. He's with a certain bandmate he fancies.</p><p>//MUKE ONESHOT//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So guys, this is my first time writing some boy x boy action and clearly, I don't know what really happens when it does, so PLEASE GO EASY ON ME HAHA
> 
>  
> 
> *PLEASE READ*  
> I can't italicize and bold sentences again, so some parts may be confusing (there are parts when he is thinking and of fucking course, the fanfic within this fanfic). I'M SO SORRY I'M GONNA FIND A WAY TO FIX THIS UGH

There's no denying that Michael Clifford is one lazy person.

All he does on a day-off is hole up inside his room, build a fort of some sort, surf the internet or play video games, all the while eating a whole box of pepperoni pizza all by himself.

He knows that one day, he'll have to be productive, like clean their apartment, or maybe start writing another song, or maybe just go out and have some real fun. Yeah. But that day is not today.

While the other boys are outside doing whatever they're doing on their day-off, Michael is left inside his man-cave, checking his twitter, thinking of a spicy meme to post, maybe even start some beef with another artist. He opens the band's tumblr account, trying to learn the basics of the site because, well, he hates himself for not learning how to navigate this.

It is all fun and games when he comes across a long post of some sort. Upon reading the title, he realizes that it is one of those "imagines", or "fan fictions". Now, he usually avoided these kinds of stuff because, well, it is disturbing to read yourself doing things you yourself actually don't. But this one has caught his attention.

Fuck it, he says to himself, before reading the said story.

Surprisingly, after reading the last paragraph, he is satisfied. Wanting to read more, he opens another tab to search 'fan fictions'. There, he comes across Wattpad.

Again, he is intrigued with some of the oneshot imagines he's read. They're innocent, sweet, and basically, makes him feel inadequate. Like, he's not one to take his girl on a date on an island under a romantic moonlight.

I knew I shouldn't just have taken her home for pizza and netflix, he muses, remembering an underwhelming 'date' a few months back.

He scrolls further. A few more clicks, and he's beginning to get bored, that is, until he sees his name, with a certain bandmate he fancies.

Fancies, huh? More like a love-hate relationship.

Yes. Michael likes Luke, and nowadays, he is thinking, as more than a friend. Sure, he has dated girls before, but that does not mean that he is only attracted to them.

He sighs, imagining Luke's eyes, which became Michael's favorite shade of blue. It's the taller boy's best feature, at least for him. Oh, not to mention his great legs. Michael likes his legs.

"Cliffaconda Versus Hemmatron," he reads the title out loud. "Now that's a shitty title."

Reluctant, he clicks open the story.

Upon reading the first paragraph, he realizes that this is no ordinary, sunshine and unicorns fan fiction.

Oh, fuck, he gasps, this story is about sex!

Now, Michael loves sex so it's actually fine, don't be fooled.

He reads further.

_Michael tears the other boy's shirt open, running his hands all over his chest. Both are breathing heavily, panting and wanting for more contact. Luke removes his own jeans, then his underwear. Now he's completely naked in front of the older boy._

_Michael takes Luke's face in his hands and smashes their lips together. The kiss is hot. Rough. Hungry. Both mouths are moving for domination, biting and nipping and of course, sucking. But it is clear who's winning, because not too long after, Luke is already moaning under his breath._

The Michael reading this begins to feel hot. He pauses and takes a deep breath, trying in vain to compose himself. Oh, God, he can already feel the bulge growing inside his pants.

Michael is a very sexual person indeed.

He continues. _Soon, all of Michael's clothes are on the floor, as well. Both boys are now running their hands on each other's body, as if their lives depend on it. Michael can't control himself anymore; he pushes Luke towards the bed, all the while devouring his mouth. The older boy's hand begins to travel down Luke's slender frame, slowing as it reaches the scruff of his pubic hair. Luke, meanwhile, is delirious, moaning and shivering under Michael's touch._

_He begs, 'Please, Mikey. More! Touch me more!' Michael obliges, running his fingers further down to reach his core while his teeth are nipping the other boy's nipple. Finally, he gently grips Luke's manhood, slowly pumping up and down. He's rewarded with Luke's angelic moan, urging him to go faster. And he does, pounding faster and harder, letting out inhumane noises, as well. Not too long after, Luke is already straining for release._

_'I'm going to cum, Mikey!' But before he can, Michael's hand leaves his throbbing cock._

_'Not so fast, sweet cheeks,' he says in a husky, primal voice. 'Now turn around. I'm going to fuck your tight arse.'_

Michael stops. He himself is throbbing, straining to get out of his pants. He's getting so aroused that the words on his computer screen are getting harder and harder to decipher. He needs to touch himself now.

Not wasting another moment, he unzips his pants, and his huge dick springs out, looking so hard and angry as though scolding him, 'finally!'. He holds his huge manhood with his right hand, groaning in pleasure.

Once he's comfortably seated while jerking off, he continues the story.

_In one hard thrust, all of Michael's nine-inch cock is impaled inside Luke. The taller boy cries out, both in pleasure and pain. Michael doesn't care, he's going to ram his arse until he can no longer walk._

_Michael begins to pull in and out, grunting and cursing under his breath. His hands are gripping Luke's hips as he thrusts, faster and harder as the seconds pass. Soon, Luke is screaming from Michael's rough fucking, crying for more. Michael is all too happy to oblige. He pushes Luke's head down against the pillow, and with his other hand, pulls his arse higher._

_'AH! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD IN ME! FUCK ME!' Michael is reaching places that Luke's fingers couldn't, and it's too much for him. Too much. One more hard thrust, and he screams,_

_'I'M CUMMING! YES! YES! YEEEEES! MIKEEEEEEEEY!' Luke archs his back, eyes closed and toes curled, as semen squirts out of his throbbing manhood._

_Michael feels Luke's arse clenching as he cums, and the older boy lets out a frustrated groan. His thrusts become erratic, as he feels himself getting close._

_Luke is now lying limp in front of him. He doesn't know why, but he suddenly has the urge to slap his butt cheeks, so he does. Luke lets out an exhausted groan._

_'Bitch, you like this? Ramming your arse like there's no tomorrow? Fu—' Michael shivers, as the impending orgasm begins to wash over him. 'Fuck! FUUUUUCK!' He releases a load of cum inside of Luke, blurting out curses and foul words. Once his high subsides, he collapses beside the other boy, completely spent._

Michael's hand is pistoning up and down, and he knows he's about to cum, as well. His thoughts are swirling and his eyes are rolling back, and the only goal in his mind is to release.

"Ah, dammit! Luke!" He begins to imagine Luke in front of him, his beautiful mouth sucking him hard and deep. Faster and faster, his hand goes, until finally, he reaches his peak.

"AHH, FUCK YOU!" He moans, his cock throbbing and thrusting against his hand as his cum sprays all over his keyboard.

He's not yet recovered when his door flies open.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck."

And guess what, it is Hemmatron himself.

Michael straightens, clumsily putting his pants back on.

Did he hear it? Did he hear me calling his name? He panics.

"Luke..." he says, dumbfounded. It's moments later that he realizes he sounded almost sexual. Damn the effects of reading such smut.

Luke, his eyebrows high and lips curling into a smirk, says, "Well, I shouldn't be surprised."

He turns around, calling out, "Michael is jerking off again!"

Michael hears Calum and Ashton laughing somewhere outside.

Oh, well. At least he doesn't seem to have heard, he slowly relaxes.

Grumbling, he mutters, "Shut up, Luke."

The taller boy's smirk widens into a grin. "Or what? You're gonna shove your cock into my mouth?" he taunts, voice unusually low and suggestive, before leaving the room.

Michael's jaw drops.

Wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE JUST READ lols

Okay so I have a continuation of this story in mind, but I'm just wondering if you want me to update this? Positive response would really help. If this reaches 50 kudos I'll update this guys, not that I am forcing people to like this haha. Just so that I know if this story is deserving of an update. Thanks xx

UPDATE AS OF AUGUST 8.

 

OKAY GUYS OMG I'M OVERWHELMED BY THE RESPONSE I JUST GAINED ALMOST 30 KUDOS IN JUST A DAY WHOA.

I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THIS ASAP. THINGS ARE JUST KINDA COMPLICATED IRL AND I JUST STARTED GOING BACK TO COLLEGE SO. I'M REALLY SORRY IF THIS WOULD TAKE A WHILE. PROBABLY A WEEK? IDK BUT I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO CONTINUE THIS. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE MY SEQUEL xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSITIVE RESPONSE YO

**Author's Note:**

> *well this was fun to write ehe*
> 
> (So I read this again and found some mistakes on grammar, and some parts that I thought sounded redundant. But I'm too lazy to edit it. I know, I'M SORRY.)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Anyways...
> 
> HEY YOU!! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. If you like it, why not give a kudos to this story? I'd greatly appreciate it. If you've got time, why not leave a comment? I'm open for constructive criticisms. ❤
> 
> Have a lovely day :))


End file.
